darkshadowsfandomcom-20200222-history
1104
Barnabas confronts Gerard, and Maggie is summoned by the vampire. Synopsis Teaser : The great house at Collinwood in the present time. But in this time, the fate of all who live here hinges on certain events that occurred in the past, in the year 1840. Barnabas Collins and Julia Hoffman have been trying to avert the tragedy they know is destined to befall Collinwood, but they have made little progress, and they have been hampered by the unexpected events occurring in the present. One of these concerns Maggie Evans, who has become the victim of a vampire, and whose life is now in constant danger. Barnabas watches over Maggie as she sleeps. She starts waking up, but Julia shows up and tells Barnabas everything she learned from Daphne. Act I Barnabas isn't sure how Rose Cottage could be destroyed so suddenly. He wonders if Gerard is somewhere in the house, and thinks Sebastian might be able to help them further. After Barnabas leaves, Maggie wakes up and tells Julia she had a bad dream about the children. Julia reminds her that the children have been possessed, but hopes Barnabas may have a solution. Meanwhile, Roxanne is on the phone with Sebastian, warning him not to go to Collinwood and to come back to his apartment at once. The doorbell sounds and Barnabas arrives to see Sebastian, but Roxanne tells him he isn't there. Roxanne seems very upset at his presence. Barnabas asks her to have Sebastian meet him at a place called Rose Cottage. She agrees to give him his message, but also tells him that Sebastian will never be able to help him. Act II Roxanne tells Barnabas that Sebastian is "afraid to use his powers" and won't be of much help to him. Barnabas asks Roxanne if Sebastian has done anything to hurt her, but she switches the tone of the conversation and wonders why he is so compassionate towards her. She admits she hopes she figures out whatever the bond between them might be. Barnabas returns to Maggie's room at Collinwood and Julia tells him that she has been notified by Windcliff that the children have escaped. Barnabas is worried that the children may go to Rose Cottage, especially if it's destined to be destroyed tonight. After he leaves, the dogs begin to howl. Barnabas arrives at Rose Cottage and hears the playroom music coming from the dining room. He prepares to open the door. Act III Barnabas enters the dining room and finds the carousel on the table. He wonders if Gerard brought the carousel to lure the children to Rose Cottage. It suddenly stops playing and the door slams. Barnabas senses Gerard's presence and he finally appears to him. Gerard only stares at him, but Barnabas confronts him and promises he will save the children and stop him from destroying Rose Cottage. Back at Collinwood, Mrs. Johnson is turning off the lights when she hears the carousel music coming from the drawing room. She goes to turn the lamp on, but Gerard appears and stops her. Gerard takes her under his power and she agrees to do something for him. Upstairs, Maggie has fallen back asleep and Mrs. Johnson arrives in her room. She seems shaken, but claims that she just had a dream about Barnabas in a strange house with another man and he was in trouble. Julia realizes she is talking about Gerard and Rose Cottage, and runs out of the room. Once Julia is gone, Mrs. Johnson appears disgusted with herself, but Gerard appears and smiles. Julia arrives at Rose Cottage and Barnabas realizes she has been tricked by Gerard. Moments later, Rose Cottage catches on fire. Act IV As the flames continue to grow, Julia begs Barnabas to disappear and save Daphne before Gerard finds her and kills her. But just then, Roxanne shows up and lets them out. She takes them outside and tells them that Sebastian is unable to meet with them tonight. She tells them she "has a problem" she has to go deal with, but she will see them again soon. Barnabas and Julia return to Collinwood and go to check on Maggie. They arrive and find Mrs. Johnson unconscious on the floor and Maggie missing. In the woods, Maggie approaches the vampire. Memorable quotes : Roxanne: Barnabas, what a strange man you are. Dramtis personae * Jonathan Frid as Barnabas Collins * Grayson Hall as Julia Hoffman * James Storm as Gerard Stiles * Donna Wandrey as Roxanne Drew * Kathryn Leigh Scott as Maggie Evans * Clarice Blackburn as Sarah Johnson Background information and notes Production * This episode was recorded out of broadcast sequence. The previous episode to be recorded was 1106. * Clarice Blackburn returns to the cast after an absence of 39 episodes, and makes her final appearance in the original series along with the character Mrs. Johnson. * Closing credits scene: Collinwood upstairs hallway. * Grayson Hall is uncredited. (This is especially ironic since the episode is rather short and the credits roll slowly for over two minutes.) Story * Rose Cottage is on Cumberland Road. * Fifth of the events from 1069 that herald the Destruction of Collinwood occurs: The Night Rose Cottage was destroyed (Rose Cottage catches on fire). * GHOSTWATCH: Gerard's ghost appears to Barnabas, and then later appears to Mrs. Johnson. * INTERNAL MONOLOGUE: Barnabas: The carousel. * TIMELINE: The children disappeared at 4pm today from Windcliff Sanitarium. Day 410 begins, and will end in 1111. 1:45am: Mrs. Johnson sees Gerard. Bloopers and continuity errors * Jonathan Frid says "Rashton" instead of "Sebastian", and "wry" instead of "cry." * At the end of the scene when Roxanne rescues Barnabas and Julia from the burning room in Rose Cottage, as the scene fades, Donna Wandrey can be seen turning around (presumably to go to the next scene location, which happens quickly). * Grayson Hall flubs, "No reason for you to come in... come on up." * Ohrbach's is misspelled as Orhbach's in the credits. External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 1104 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Every Day - Episode 1104 - The Burning Gallery ( }}) Category:Dark Shadows episodes